


The Model Boyfriend

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [182]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James is a model. So when he says this bloke is the most gorgeous person he's ever seen, he means it.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [182]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	The Model Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Heyy, so, I was wondering if you could do a fic where James and Sirius are models or something and they have to work together, or one of them is like working for the agency and the other is looking for work, or they're at an event or auction or fashion show and one of them is a model. I mean, do whatever you think works, please. I love your writing and I think it's very cute, no pressure on doing this, I only thought it was a good idea, do it if you feel comfortable or have time”

James had plenty of experience with beautiful people. Hell, he was one of them. Models, y'know. He was allowed to have a bit of an ego. He'd dated other models because who else was he supposed to meet? Any agent, photographer, makeup artist, stylist, etc. that he met had been a little... skeevy. The ones that dated models, at least, had been. So James dated other models and paid the price for it-- because who wanted to get dinner when they were both on heavily restricted diets? It mostly was physical, and since their careers were so demanding, they were short-lived relationships. 

James knew all of that. Really, he did. 

But when the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen in his life walked in the door while he was getting a coffee-- coconut milk, sugar free vanilla latte with no whip, his life was sad right now, but at least he was allowed to drink it on his current diet plan-- all of that went shooting out of his head. He wondered if he could ask him out. 

James had plenty of experience asking people out; he'd never had any reason to be embarrassed, but the question with men was always: are they into men? He caught sight of a dangling silver earring among long, black hair and figured that there was a pretty good chance the bloke was queer. He saw the leather jacket a moment later and figured it was a done deal. He could always be dating someone already, but James stood to lose nothing by giving it a try. He looked a little familiar, but James knew that he hadn't worked with him before. 

He was in line right behind James, so he turned with an easy, practiced smile. "Hi, I'm James," he said, holding out a hand. 

It took a second for the bloke to understand first that he was being spoken to, and then there was a tiny scrunch of confusion on his face before it cleared. "You're James Potter," he said, using that type of tone that meant he was pleased with himself for remembering. 

"Yeah, that's me," James said. He was surprised that this guy actually knew his name, not because James was an unknown model or summat, but because people normally recognised his face and had never seen his name before. 

"Sirius Black." 

James blinked, then his smile widened. That explained it. "I knew you looked familiar." Sirius Black had been a model as a teenager, but he'd turned to film when he became an adult. Film was adjacent to modeling, and to be fair, there was a certain amount of overlap as actors did photoshoots to promote their roles, but James didn't keep up with actors the same way that he kept track of other models. He hadn't recognised him straight away because he'd gotten older since James had last seen his work. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee? Or whatever else it is you were planning on getting." 

"Far be it from me to turn down an offer from someone so handsome." 

* * *

"Wait, you're heading to Greengrass shoot?" James asked. 

"Yeah. Family friend, and my manager thinks it would be a good idea for me to do some modeling again," Sirius said, making a face. 

'Family friend'. He said it so casually, like the Greengrass's didn't have the single most successful fashion empire in Britain. James had only worked with them once before, and he'd been warned not to expect it again. Hell, the only reason this was happening was that it was to help promote some charity. "That's where I'm going too. Maybe afterwards you can get a burger and I can live vicariously through you." He'd been told that there were going to be a few actors there-- the more famous people there, the more money the charity would get, the way he understood it-- but he hadn't thought much about it. Mostly he didn't interact with actors during shoots since they were usually in the center and they thought of him as a background character to their lives. Not that they were necessarily wrong about that, but god, people called models arrogant and then didn't think anything about actors. 

Sirius snorted. "Ah yes, the vicarious living through veggie burgers." 

"Hey, it's better than nothing." 

"There's actually a pretty good salad place down the road from where the shoot's happening. You want to get dinner afterwards?" Sirius asked. 

"Like a date or like coworkers?" 

"Whichever one will make you say yes," Sirius said with a grin. 

James's heart thumped a little in his chest. Bloody hell, he was like a star, and James was helpless to do anything but stand there and admire him. That being said, he was never going to admit as much to Sirius, even if things went well and they ended up dating. Being named after a star, he probably heard shite like that all the time. "Then let's say date." 

"Brilliant," Sirius said, somehow managing to look even happier than before. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
